Dreams
by Meggie-Jolly
Summary: Prompt: Person A has an extremely realistic dream that includes Person B. Bonus: Person B is in the room when Person A wakes up from the dream startled.


Raven woke up in Wick's arms.

She sighed when she heard the steps on the stairs. "Kyle, your children are up to something again."

Wick mumbled something into to her hair that sounded like "Your's too…"

She pushed him away. "But I'm not wearing my brace…"

He sighed and turned onto his back. "What time is it?"

She looked over at the clock. "Oh, actually it's time to get up."

He moaned annoyed. "Are you serious?"

She nodded and sat up, using her hands to move her useless leg over the edge. It was getting harder and harder with her growing belly in the way. "Can you get my brace? Your third child is making it even harder to move. Why do I keep letting you knock me up?"

Wick laughed and got the brace. He kissed her. "Because our awesomeness has to be passed on to the next generation." He helped her put on the brace.

Raven woke up again, almost expecting arms around her. But instead she felt the lumpy old couch from the workshop under her.

She say up, of course without any trouble. She was a healthy, sportive 18 year old, not some crippled mom in her late thirties. Stupid dream.

She would never have a live like that.

She never wanted a live like that.

She would become a mechanic for NASA if everything went her way. With a bit of luck even a Zero-G-Mechanic. And nothing would get in the way of this plans. No family, no love and most definitely no kids.

Why else would she be slaving away in this workshop at all hours, if not to make money for college. It wasn't like her mother had left her any money for that.

But of course working here was fun too. She loved tinkering with stuff. And it was also kind of fun to tease and mock Wick.

Who had, for some reason found his way into her dream. As her husband no less. She was seriously sleep deprived.

The door opened and, think of the devil, Wick's scruffy face appeared.

"Hey Reyes, still here? I thought - what's his face? Finn? was supposed to pick you up an hour ago."

How did her brain get the idea she could marry this guy? He was in no way her type.

Yawning she got up. "He texted and said he would be late. I guess I fell asleep waiting." She looked at her clock. "He should be here any minute now."

Wick shrugged. "It's half past eleven, no guy should make his girlfriend wait that long."

Raven rubbed her face. "He's not really my boyfriend…"

She didn't respond to Wick's mumbled "Still…" It was none of his business that Finn, her boyfriend since middle school and the only person she considered family, had cheated on her. Or that they were trying to figure it out. Or that she was pretty sure he was still chasing after the other girl behind her back.

She sighed when her phone beeped, informing her that Finn was there.

"Well, see you tomorrow Wick. Good night."

Wick mockingly touched his none existent had. "Fair well, my lady."

Raven rolled her eyes and grabbed her jacked and purse.

Finn was waiting in the car for her.

"Sorry I'm late, something from work came up." He said when she got in.

She just nodded, it was clear to her that he was lying or at least left something important out. But she was way too tired to call him out on it.

He was having this effect on her more and more lately.

Finn drove of, blasting his music. She rubbed her temples and leaned against the window.

The beat reminded her of the footsteps on the stairs from her dream.

Footsteps that she would never hear. She had sworn herself very early that she would never become a mother. And how could she with a mother like hers. She didn't believe she could be a good mother. Of course she also wouldn't be as bad as her mother, but why risk it? She didn't need that. No matter how nice the dream had felt.

It almost scared her that her subconsciousness could come up with a live so far from her path.

Unconsciously she rubbed the leg that had been paralysed in her dream.

Finn was singing along an obnoxious song on the top of his lungs, as of key as a normal human could.

When suddenly he screamed, slammed his foot at the gas and pulled the wheel to the right.

Raven could never recall what happened next. The only thing she remembered from the rest of the night was the searing, burning, white hot pain in her lower back.

But she never wanted to know more.

She wanted to know as little as possible from the night in which all her dreams died.

The night that didn't only took her only family, but also all feeling and mobility in her left leg and with that, all chances of her dreams coming true.

Why would she want to remember that?


End file.
